Highschool DRAMA WITH LOVE!
by xXmysterious-unknownXx
Summary: Opposite attract, right? What happen when two people meet each other? Will chaos take over or will love forms between two very dense people. The drama begins when jealousy, kiddnapping, fighting, wars,romance,humor and love starts. DISCONTINUED/COMPLETED!
1. Konoha high school changes

CHAPTER 1: KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL CHANGES

Ring Ring. A hand stopped the ringing alarm clock. "Dammit, start of a new school, just hope that everything would be all right"

She got up and started to change and start heading to Konoha High

_Flashback_

"_Sakura? Your going to transfer to Konoha high. We brought you a house, you could stay there with your brother" said sakura's mum_

"_But-" Sakura was cut off by her mum_

"_No buts Sakura!" her mother said_

_Sakura just remained silence._

'_Gaara…' thought Sakura 'Temari…'_

_Sakura sigh._

"_New school, New life, New friends, New enemy… again" said Sakura_

_Sakura picked up her phone and dial Gaara.._

_Ring Ring…_

_The phone rang and Gaara picked up. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Gaara? This is Sakura"_

"_Well, I kinda knew that" Gaara said sarcastically_

_Sakura giggled  
Gaara smirk_

"_So why did you call?" asked Gaara_

"_I am going to transfer to Konoha High"_

_There was silence between them._

"_Oh…" was all Gaara could said_

"_Don worry, we are going to be friends forever still right?" said Sakura_

"_Ya…" Gaara replied_

_Sakura could hear Temari crying in the other side of the line._

"_When are you leaving?" Gaara asked, he sounded sad_

"_Next week"_

"_Ya… it kinda make sense cause it is 5 hours away from here" said Gaara_

_Flashback Ends_

"Finally reach, New life, new school" Sakura said with a sigh

All of a sudden a girl bang Sakura

"S-s-s-sorry" the girl apologizes

"Its okay!" said Sakura "My name is Sakura, yours?"

"Hinata" the girl replied. She has Navy blue hair, dark eyes color and she is also extremely shy.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said cheerfully

-In class-

"Sorry I am late! It is just that my mother's brother's sister's cousin's auntie's relative's childhood's-" Kakashi, the class teacher, was interrupted by… Naruto… A boy with 3 whisker in each cheeks, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Anyway, today we have a new student!" Kakashi said and he head back to his orange book.

The girl came in, there are a lot of gasp from the boys.

"Look she is hot!" a boy said as he whistles  
"Wanna go out with me?" another boy asked

'Hopeless boys' thought sakura as she sigh

Someone caught her eye, Sasuke Uchiha. He have navy blue hair, onyx eyes and girl's crush

A girl walked up to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" asked Hinata.

"Sure!"

As Sakura and Hinata walk to Hinata's group of friend, Naruto popped out of nowhere and said "HI! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM DATING HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata just blushed, Sakura on the other hand just giggle.

"Your funny!" sakura said.

Everyone introduce themselves.

Tenten, she is a tomboy, she has brown hair which is always tie in a bun.

Ino, she is miss. Perfect, she has blonde long hair and blue eyes

Neji, he is related to Hinata, brown long hair and is dating tenten

Shikamaru, he has IQ of 200, black pineapple hair and is dating Ino

And last but not least

"STUPID MR. ANTI SOCIAL!" sakura shouted. "Is it so hard just to introduce yourself? What kind of word is hn and Aa?" He could tell that sakura is frustrated and the first girl who stand up on him

Sasuke smirk

'_This is going to be a interesting year'_ he thought

"MR. ANTI SOCIAL!" sakura called out "are you even listening?"

The bell rang and Sasuke stood up and walked out of class, leaving a angry cherry blossom.

**Sorry that I have to redo guys! PEACE (:**


	2. WAR WAR WAR

CHAPTER 2: WAR WAR WAR

As Sasuke left the gang, Sakura stood up to head to the Principal's office.

"Hello, you must be Sakura!" Said Tsunade, she has 2 blonde ponytails and a really over-sized chest.

"Hi! Principal Tsunade!" Sakura greeted

"I have already assigned you with a tour guide, to guide you around the school and his name is…" Tsunade's voice trailed off "Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura eyes were wide.

'Shit' she muttered

"Hn…" smirk Sasuke

"HOLY SHIT! MY LIFE SUCKS!" Sakura said aloud

"Yes, and it would be a living hell" Sasuke said.

And Sasuke walked away.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tour guide asshole!" Sakura said to no one

"Stupid UCHICKEN who does he think he is!" said Sakura to no one…again. BANG! She opens her eyes and saw the gang.

"umm… GAY LORD… can you move away your ass is blocking my view and I don't want to see your ass every second or minute! And I am still on the floor at least help out sheesh… emo much" said sakura

"hn… Aa…" smirk Uchiha

"is there any word in the dictionary? Nope not at all" sigh sakura "oh and by any chance do you know where the Chemistry lab is?"

"hn…" Sasuke said smirking…again

"This is war, UCHIHA!" Sakura said angrily.

"Aa"

"I will take that as a yes"

"You guys don even know each other for very lond and you guys fight like married couple" Said Ino

Sakura and Sasuke turn and glare at Ino.

Ino gulped  
Tenten quickly changed the subject before things get a little out of hand.

" yup I know where the chemistry lab is and we are going there want to tag along?"

Sakura nodded

"LETS GO! BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"I can't believe the first day of school I have- EEKKKKK" sakura shouted when she open her locker she saw a scorpion!

"I will save you"  
"no me"  
"me"

"I don't care just take that crap out you the one with red spiky hair can you? Please?" asked sakura.

" Sure sakura-chan" answered Daisuke

"thanks Daisuke-kun! UCHICKEN come out here this instant!" shouted sakura

"HAHAHAHA look at your face HAHAHAHAHA" laughed sasuke. The whole school has their jaw dropped even the fan girl and the fan boy. This is their first time seeing sasuke UCHIHA laughed!

-The next day-

Uchiha sasuke walked into the class and then…

**Sorry that I edited it again. Hehe! REVIEW (:**


	3. WAR WAR WAR part 2

CHAPTER 3: WAR WAR WAR part 2

-----------The next day---------

Uchiha sasuke walked into the class and then he saw his sit filled with chickens.

"UCHICKEN!! Meet your brothers and sisters" shouted sakura. The whole class burst out into laughter except his fan girls.  
"HAHAHA TEME HAHAHA GOT BEATEN HAHAHA BY HAHAHA A HAHAHA GIRL HAHAHA" naruto laugh while talking. Neji and shikamaru smirk.

"HARUNO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CHICKENS DOING IN MY PLACE? ANDMOST IMPORTANT WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THIS CHICKEN?" asked sasuke.  
"HEY SASUGAY they look exactly like you… especially with that hairstyle of yours you should make it red so you could be EXACTLY like them oh and what is the chicken doing here? Well… they miss their BIG brother and you want to know where I got this chicken so you could get more? USE YOUR BRAIN SASUGAY FIND IT IN THE FARM OR ANYWHERE." answered sakura. More people started laughing tenten and ino burst out laughing while hinata laugh quietly. "pok pok pok pok" said the chicken.

Kakashi came in and saw everyone laughing and chicken flying on sasuke's hair thinking it is their nest.  
"pinky, I will get my revenge" sasuke replied calmly and smirk.  
"whatever chicken ass go back to your farm" said sakura smirking  
The class kept quiet because they will too shock and sakura is the first girl who offended THE GREAT UCHIHA. Sasuke smirk and walk towards her and say "you are different"

---------P.E time--------

"WTF???????" sakura scream there's a whole bunch of pig in the changing room and every pig written SAKURA HARUNO on their back. Sasuke fan girls started laughing their ass off.

Sakura went out of the changing room while the pig follows her and went to the gym with whole bunch of pigs behind her.

"UCHICKEN!!!! Where the hell are you?" demand sakura  
"Pinky!!! You bought your siblings along!!!" asked sasuke sarcastically.

"WHY YOU…stupid-jerky-annoying-nagger-bastard-poor-ugly-crazy-insane-dumb-geek-jerk-lazy-did I say jerk again? JERKY-NAVY-BLUE-HAIRED-CHICKEN WHO HAS NO WINGS! I will surely get my revenge you will see…" sakura went out smirking.

10 mins later the class begin…

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, we would be playing volleyball today. Get into pairs!!" shouted Anko.

"Sasuke be with me!"  
"no me"  
"me"  
"Why would he want to be with when he get to be with me?"

"SAKURA-CHAN BE WITH ME"  
"ME"  
"ME"  
"MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA BE WITH ME!!!"

The whole class sweatdrop

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS I WILL CHOOSE!! SAKURA HARUNO, KUNAI TENTEN vs TAMIKA KARIN and AMI MOMOSHI" Anko shouted.

"hey bitch! Stay away from my sasuke-kun" shouted Karin  
"ya… stay away from him" scream Ami in high-pitch voice

"Whatever major looser" said sakura

"BEGIN!!!"

Sakura and tenten won the first match

--------second match-------

Karin hit the ball close to the net so sakura would come infront when sakura came infront Karin kick the same to her face.

"SHIT!! MY EYES!!" shouted sakura  
" Are you okay sakura-chan?" asked tenten worriedly  
"Yea I am fine" replied sakura with red eyes.

Karin and Ami won the second match.

------Third match-----

Sakura eyes recovered and she starts to play seriously. Then at last sakura hit th ball hard and it started to hit Karin's face.

"BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE??!!" cried Karin  
"SHIT!! I AM SOOO SORRY!!!" said sakura worriedly.

Karin walked to sakura and pushed her down really extremely hard.

-THUD- "BITCH"  
Sakura took a deep breath and calm down and said " What the hell is your problem first you kick the sand to my eyes and now you pushed me down like I am your doll…you are such a red haired bitch and a wannabe no wonder no one likes you I mean just look at you… I can tell you are such a slut…!!"

The whole gym kept quiet with shock faces no one has ever said that to Karin before. Karin raise her hand and get ready to slap sakura until…sasuke came to grab karin's hand.

"Enough Karin. Are you okay, pinky?" Asked sasuke  
"duh~ I am okay it is just a little bruise" asked sakura  
" I am not ok look at my bruise!!!" Karin shouted. Karin whole her bruise it is just a cut but sakura leg was filled with blood.

Karin went off crying and she fell over a pig.

"HAHAHAHA YOU HAHAHAHA JUST HAHAHAHA FELL HAHAHAHAHAHA OVER A HAHAHAHAHAHA GIGANTIC PIG HAHAHHAHAHA" laughed sakura and naruto.

The whole class once again was shocked. No one have ever heard sakura laugh.

"Tenten you okay?" ask neji worriedly  
" ya… I am fine neji-kun but sakura…" tenten answered and face sakura who was still laughing.

"S-s-sakura-chan are y-y-you o-o-okay?" asked hinata  
"SAK ARE YOU OKAY oh my gosh YOUR LEG ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Ino  
"so troublesome" said shikamaru

"HAHAHA… yup I am okay HAHAHA" said sakura "KARIN!!!" shouted sakura

"WHAT BITCH?!!" answered Karin  
"Look at your butt there's a pig sticking there and I see their mother is FURIOUS" said sakura  
Karin looked over her butt and saw a pig "oink oink oink" said the pig

The whole class burst out laughing.

**END OF CHAPTER 3********


	4. Opposite attraction

CHAPTER 4: Opposite attraction

---------Friday--------

"Stupid gay of all the gays, sasugay now known as the most stupid idiotic gay!!" said a angry sakura to her friends. "I can't believe he did that!!"

*****FLASHBACK*****

It is Friday and everyone waited for Kakashi sensei and suddenly 4 buckets of water balloon came towards sakura and SPLASH!!

"HAHAHA you look like a FISH!!" laughed sasuke

"Well you look more a RETARD than a gay" said sakura and she took out a poopy cushion (a/n you know the red thing that make you fart) and ut in his sit. He sat down and then FARTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

The whole class was silent and sakura burst out laughing

"The mighty Uchicken farted!!hahahahahahaha" laughed sakura

"HARUNO!!! You are dead!!!" shouted a very embarrassed sasuke.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Hey sakura? You know me and the girls thought that you know, you have a feeling for sasuke uchiha. You know like a opposite attraction." Said tenten

"me? Eww no!!!" said sakura

" You see you guys always make fun of each other. And sasuke always smile which he usually don't and his smile is sooo angelic." Said a dreamy ino

"dreamy? My foot man!!" said sakura

"sakura-chan i-i-i-I totally agree w-w-w-with ino-chan" said hinata

"You guys have gone ku-ku" said sakura.

---------with the boys---------

HACHOOOOOOO "I felt like someone is talking about me" said sasuke

"Hey sasuke? You know me and the boys thought that you know, you have a feeling for sakura-chan. You know like a opposite attraction." Said naruto

"me with her? Eww no!!!" said sasuke

"You see you guys always make fun of each other. And you always smile and laugh when you are around her" Said shikamaru

"My foot woman!!" said sasuke

"WHEN DID WE BECAME WOMAN, WOMAN?" said neji

"You guys have gone nuts" said sasuke.

"I totally agree with you butt-head" said sakura

"when did u get here?" ask sasuke

"I was ALWAYS here incase that you didn't know you could ask the girls or you need to wear glasses" said sakura

"and yeah OPPOSITE attraction? Hmmh my feet… hn…hn…ah…" said sasuke

"please use the dictionary" said sakura "I am loud, you are soft. I am pretty, you are ugly. I am smart, you are dumb. I am a girl, you are a gay. I use words with MEANINGS, you use words from your own mouth with no MEANINGS. Ya… I am short NOT THAT SHORT, you are tall like a giraffe. I have good fan boys, you have BAD fan girls that tries to slaughter me but fail. And last but not least, you have a shape of a chicken hair and I DON'T!!"

"hn… fake…I am not ugly. Do you think I am as tall as a giraffe? No…. I am NOT gay! I am NOT DUMB! Hn…Aa…. IS MY FAVOURITE WORD. And I agree with you the fan girl part. And I think I talk too much." Said sasuke.

Sakura stick her tongue out and walked away with the girls. The boys followed them and eavesdropping.

"Why am I following HER??!!" whisper sasuke angrily

"To see whether she like you and YOU like HER" whisper naruto angrily.

"hn…A-.." sasuke was cut off by…

'I hate that nasty-stupid-jerk-annoying-gorilla-ugly-pig-lazy-worm-sasugay. Hmm…I should probably put him in the big oven and burn him for three hours, put him in a big bowl like a turkey and add some spices and crave his SKIN! And let him be eaten by some fellow chickens and turkeys!" said sakura.

"OUCH" said the three girls.

"OUCH" said the three boys.

"come out you butt-holes" said sakura

"how do you know we are here? Said naruto

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"answer me!" demand naruto

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"fine… don't answer me" said naruto

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"Hello anyone here?" said naruto again…

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"…"

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"…"

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"Hey… let's have a sleepover." Said naruto happily

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"ok…tomorrow 12 o'clock meet at sakura-chan house? K? bb? YOU PROMISE!! If you don show up you owe me 3 RAMENS!!" said naruto

"Hn…Aa…" (sasuke)  
"Troublesome" (shikamaru)  
"Idiot" (neji)  
"N-n-naruto-kun" (hinata)  
"BAKAAAA" (ino)  
"ass" (tenten)  
"butt-hole" (sakura)

"WHAT?!?!" (sasuke)  
"WHAT?!?!" (shikamaru)  
"WHAT?!?!" (neji)  
"NANI?!?!" (hinata)  
"NANI?!?!" (ino)  
"NANI?!?!" (tenten)  
"NANI?!?!" (sakura)

"DAMN!!!!" said everyone except for sakura.

"MY HOUSE?!!! DAMN!!! NARUTO-BAKA" shouted sakura

-----The next day-----

…

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**


	5. sleepover with narutoBAKA

CHAPTER 5: The sleepover with naruto-BAKA!!

-----The next day-----

"Stupid naruto BAKA!!! Man now what? Oh yea… they don't even know where the hell is my house so I just need to calm-"sakura was interrupted by her phone.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man-**

-------On the phone------

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN where is your house??????" shouted naruto

"Shut up Dobe! I don't want my ear to be deaf!" hiss sasuke

"Dobe" said neji and shikamaru

"BAKA" said tenten and Ino

"n-n-n-naruto-kun" said hinata shyly

--------Sakura--------

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Umm… this is not sakura-chan. I am arukas. Wrong number-"she was again cut off by Sasuke.

"We know it's you sakura we can see you cause we are video calling" said sasuke coolly.

"Damn bastard Uchicken!! Damn shit!!! Now what?!?!" said sakura really softly

"you do know we could hear you right? And you know what now TELL US WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HOUSE? The dobe WOULD ASK US TO BUY RAMEN!!" Said sasuke

"okay fine I will come and take you guys! Where are you guys now?!" said sakura giving up

"We are at the park" Said sasuke with the smirk.

-------At the park-------

"Yo!!" said sakura

"Okay where is your house?" Asked naruto

"Get in to your car. The girls can follow me" Said sakura

"WOW SHIT SAKURA YOUHAVE A LIMO?!?!" shouted Ino and tenten

"YAAAA? So?" said sakura

"LETS GO I WANNA SEE YOUR HOUSE" said Ino and tenten.

--------SAKURA'S-------

Sakura house is a mansion. The front view is filled with cherry blossom. Is the nicest house you have ever seen.

Everyone have wide eyes.

"Welcome home sakura-san" Said sakura personal maid, Miyoko. She has long wavy navy blue hair and a Aqua eyes color. She is 25, but her looks, looks like she is 20.

"So what should we do first?" asked sakura

"Ohayo, saku-chan." Said sakura brother, Tasuki Haruno, He used to be known as "King of hotness" in his school. He has red spiky hair, dark red eyes and is currently wearing a low-cut jeans and a t-shirt wrote "DON'T READ IT".

"Oh" said hinata

"My" said tenten

"Gosh" said Ino

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER??" said Ino loudly

"yea??" said sakura

"he is sooooo HOT" said Ino

"Thanks?" said sakura and Tasuki

"I know what we can do lets sing!" said naruto

"The boys could be the judge." Said Tasuki

"k" agreed everybody

"Nii-chan could you please lead them to the karaoke room? Me and girls are going to get dress which I have a feeling it might be back!" said sakura

--------10 mins later--------

"I am force wearing a dress!!" said sakura while glaring at the girls. She was wearing a black dress with a little light pink dress on the bottom. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black boots. BTW her dress is short NOT THAT SHORT.

"Sakura-san, you look gorgeous in those clothes" said Miyoko.

"Thanks, Miyoko. Can you please make us some food, please?" asked sakura

"Of course sakura-san" said Miyoko gracefully

Tenten was wearing a black skirt and a white T-shirt with her hair let down. Her T-shirt wrote, "Girl power" and she wore boots, black boots too

Ino was wearing a blue dress which matches her eyes and a dark blue boots. Her hair was tied in two pony tail

Hinata was wearing a skirt, a blue skirt and a black t-shirt which wrote "shy but cute".

------- Ino-------

Song: Love story

By: Taylor swift

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Shikamaru- 8/10

Neji- 7/10

Naruto- 10/10

Sasuke- 5/10

Tasuki-8/10

--------Tenten--------

Song: Everytime we touch

By: Cascada

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Shikamaru- 7/10

Neji- 10/10

Naruto- 4/10 ewwww

Sasuke- 5/10

Tasuki-7/10

---------Hinata--------

Song: crazier

By: Taylor swift

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything**

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

Shikamaru- 8/10

Neji- 8/10

Naruto- 10/10 ROCK!!

Sasuke- 5/10

Tasuki-7/10

"okay! Everyone done already? Let's play another game" said sakura

"Not so fast Haruno you haven't sing yet!" said sasuke

"DAMN!!"

--------Sakura-----

Song: Bad boy

By: Cascada

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Everyone has wide eyes except for tasuki since he knows his sister.

Shikamaru- 10/10 "…TROUBLESOME!!!"

Neji- 10/10 "…SAKURA?!"

Naruto- 10/10 "YOU ROCK!!"

Sasuke- 9/10 "PINKY KNOWS HOW TO SING?!"

Tasuki-10/10 "GO LIL SIS!!!"

Tenten- 10/10 "SAKURA!!!! YOU ROCK!!!"

Ino- 10/10 "YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU COULD SING!!!"

Hinata- 10/10 "SAKURA-CHAN THANKS FOR MAKING MY SHY VOICE STOP AND YOU HAVE A NICE VOICE!!!"

"Hinata sakura is the one who make your shy voice stop?" said neji

"yup" said hinata

"thanks sakura-san"said neji

"NEXT IS THE BOYS TURN!!! THEY COULD SING TOGETHER!!! REVENGE SRE IS SWEET!!" shouted sakura

"DAMN!!!" said all the boys together!!

------Boys-----

(Naruto)

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!!" said sasuke, shikamaru, tasuki and neji together. The girls were laughing their butts out.

"100 over 100!!!" shouted sakura!!

Song: Breaking the Habit  
By: Linkin Park

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls**

'**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

There was a loud applause from the four girls.

"Well done!" shouted Hinata.

"You have great singing voices!" shouted Tenten.

"Thanks." said Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, tasuki and Shikamaru.

"UCHICKEN CAN SING? A CHICKEN COULD SING?!! Hahahaha" sakura laugh

"shut up pinky! I didn't know a pig could sing well" sasuke smirk.

_Did Uchiha compliment a girl? This is the first discovery _thought neji

_My sister laugh? Wow… _thought tasuki

"Where is the points?"said naruto

Hinata: 10/10  
Ino: 9/10  
Tenten: 10/10  
Sakura: 10/10 for everyone and 7/10 for UCHICKEN

"HEYY!!!" shouted sasuke

"Sakura-san, Tasuki-san and friends, Your food have been arrive" said Miyoko

"YEAHH! IS THERE ANY RAMEN?!" asked naruto

"Of course. Sakura-san told me a lot of you guys" said Miyoko

Everyone was happily eating. After they have done eating. Everyone have a feeling that something BAD is going to happen. Speaking about devil they were interrupt by…

DING DONG DING DONG…

Sakura went to open the door and then…

"SHIT!!!" shouted sakura

*******CLIFFHANGER*******

**---------SNEAK PEAK---------**

**Chapter 6: Fan girls and boys drama!**

"**SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" shouted his fangirls**

"**WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN MY HOUSE?!" said sakura**

"…**SAKU-CHAN IS THAT YOUR FAN BOYS?! Ahahahaha" said Tasuki**

**Sakura fan boys was sitting under the sakura blossom tree while drawing beautiful pictures of sakura while sasuke's fan girls was screaming and try to let go of the security grip**

**-----------END OF PEAKING-------**


	6. fangirls, boys and drama

CHAPTER 6: Fan girl, boy and drama

"WHAT ARE THE CREEPY FANGIRLS WITH SPARKLY BG EYES DOING IN MY PRECIOUS HOUSE?!?!" shouted sakura

"PINKY MY EAR IS GONNA BREAK!!! SHUT UP PI--- AHHHHHHH" shouted sasuke

"on second thought it was a good thing that your fan girls came cause .SWEET!" sakura said DARKLY

"I say I was sorry!" said sasuke

Bad aura came from fan girls "SASUKE-KUN, YOU SAY SORRY TO THE SLUT?!?!?!" shouted the fan girls.

"Ya… and I am not a slut unlike you guys I actually have a life, a good one." Smirk sakura "Oh! At least I don't go 'sasuke-kun' here and 'sasuke-kun' there and eww I sound like YOU!" sakura said while imitate the voice of his fan girls.

"SECURITY!!!!!!" shouted Tasuki

Everyone chuckled.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" whined his fan girls

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN MY HOUSE?!" said sakura

"…SAKU-CHAN IS THAT YOUR FAN BOYS?! Ahahahaha" said Tasuki

Sakura fan boys was sitting under the sakura blossom tree while drawing beautiful pictures of sakura while Sasuke's fan girls was screaming and try to let go of the security grip.

"You got a problem with that? _Nii-sama" _said sakura DARKLY

"Um…hehe… look at the time! I got to go!" said tasuki

"Where are you going?" asked naruto.

"_DAMN NARUTO I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM THIS PSYCO SISTER!!" _Thought tasuki. "I need to go to the bathroom"

"Wow I didn't know you have a scheduled to go to the bathroom" said sakura _innocently_

"You know me hehe I was you know lying--" he was cut off by…

"SAKURA-HIME!!" (translation: princess sakura) shouted her fan boys "LOOK AT OUR PICTURES OF YOU!!!"

"Wow it's nice! Daisuke-kun, you drew that?!" asked sakura

"yea…" blushed Daisuke

"Guys? My fan boys? Could you leave my house cause I need to do something. Please?" said sakura while she make a adorable face **(btw this is cute face level 1 **_**a/n you will know what it means in later chapters**_**)**

"ANYTHING FOR YOU HIME!!" shouted the fan boys. Every fan boys left except for Daisuke. Sakura quickly kiss his cheek and…ZOOM! There goes the tomato!! Daisuke ran off with the face color of a tomato. Next to sakura was sasuke feeling up with jealousy.

_Why am I burning up? I don't even like her. She have pink hair and green eyes… which makes her surprisingly… __**cute**__…_ thought sasuke _BAD THOUGHT BAD THOUGHT SHE IS JUST A FRIEND NOTHING MORE…__**YET**__!!! AHHH!!! BAD THOUGH WHO IN THE WHOLE KEEP ADDING THE __**WORDS**__?!?!_

_**Well…me … I am the one who kept adding words for you so you won't waste your **_**saliva **said inner sasuke

_And who the heck are you? My mother? My father? My grandfather? _Thought sasuke

_**Your inner!! St-up-id! **_

_Like I care! Hmmph go away._

_**I know you are jealous ask her O.U.T, out**_

_Go away I don't like HER_

_**Fine… leave it your way. When she goes out with anyone don't come crawling to me the you want her and bye!!**_

_HN…awkward_

"UCHIHA?!" screamed neji with a super high-pitch voice  
"TEME?!" screamed naruto while wearing a… bikini?  
"TROUBLESOME UCHIHA!!" screamed shikamaru while holding a… knife?

"!!" shouted tenten, Ino and hinata.

"SASUGAY UCHICKEN ARE YOU STILL ON EARTH OR HAVE YOU REACH HEAVEN?! SNAP OUT OF…OF…WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING BECAUSE AFTER 10 SECONDS I AM GONNA BE DEAF!! AND AHHH MY EYES NARUTO UZUMAKI DON'T EVER WEAR A BIKINI! SASUGAY SNAP OUT OF YOUR LALA LAND BECAUSE SHIKAMARU IS HOLDING A FREAKISHLY LONG KNIFE AND IS GONNA KILLS YOU not that I care but it fun teasing you AND NEJI IS SCREAMING LIKE THERE'S… THERE'S…NO TOMORROW!!!!! No offence neji" said sakura in ONE breathe. She stop, she pant and…

"None taken" replied neji while using a girly tone

"SASUKE!!! IF MY SISTER DIED!!! YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT AND UR GRAVE WILL BE IN MY TOILET!!" said tasuki darkly…and everyone look at him with 'WTF' on their face.

"Can you guys calm down… and wow pinky is worried about me… wow I am flattered" said sasuke sarcastically.

"Flattered all you want because you are going to ask your fan girls to go OUT of my house now!!! They are punching no not punching more like torturing my securities with their super freaking sharp high heels!!" said sakura… again in one breathe.

"CHILL SAKURA-CHAN CHILL" shouted naruto

"Quit shouting naruto I am next to you and your mouth is next to my ear!!" said sakura

"OKAYY!!" shouted naruto

"You're hopeless"

"I KNOW!!"

Everyone didn't realize sasuke is gone.

"Hey where is sasuke?" asked hinata

"Sasuke is here trying to take out this sluts while you are there calmly watching a show while I am here suffering!!! PINKY if anything happens to me… be sure you COME to my funeral cause… I am risking my life to take this slut out or I would be killed by YOU!!" said sasuke in…one breathe.

"SAKURA!!! IF MY FRIEND DIED!!! YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT AND UR GRAVE WILL BE IN MY TOILET!!" shouted naruto darkly.

"Déjà vu" said sakura, Ino, tenten, hinata, neji and a knife holder, shikamaru.

"You have some weird friend sis… a weird weird one" said tasuki

"And I am glad!" continue sakura.

"Let's go sleep guys, tomorrow we have school and I need my beauty sleep! Night guys, night shika-kun.

Sound of cricket could be heard…

"Ino… it's only 6pm in the evening…" said tenten

"Oh… I knew that" said Ino while blushing

"LET'S GO EAT I AM STARVING!!" shouted naruto… again

"SHUT UP BAKA!!!" shouted sakura

_This is gonna be a long day…_ thought everyone except naruto and sakura

-----In the kitchen-----

Sakura receive a mash potato on her head and then…

*******CLIFFHANGER!!!!*******

**------HINT FOR CHAPTER 7, (you better read or you will be stuck with the cliffhanger)----**

**a/n: I got good news and bad news…**

**naruto: start with the bad news**

**a/n: where did you get here? Anyway bad news naruto and the rest of his gang is not going to appear much in the story for chapter 7**

**naruto: nooooooooooooooo… whats the good news????**

**a/n: chapter 7 would be mostly sasusaku…**

**naruto: noooooooooooooooo that's… a bad newsssss…**

**a/n: just shut up…**

**naruto: noooooooo--**

**a/n: review guys!!! And don't mind naruto-baka **


	7. sasusaku DRAMA

CHAPTER 7: Sasusaku DRAMA!!

"Who the heck threw a MASH POTATO to me?!?!" said sakura while standing up

"Well, It would be ME!" said sasuke standing up. "And I must say you look gorgeous with a mash potato (ten seconds later) …NOT!!"

Then noodles came flying to her face…

Sasuke smirk, sakura furious, tenten blur, Neji staring with wide eye, Hinata fainted, Shikamaru sleeping, Ino staring with bigger eyes, Tasuki eating, Naruto… trying out Bikinis…

"SA-SU-GAY U-CHI-KENN!" Sakura yelled turning to him beside her. Sasuke just laughed louder seeing her face smeared with mash potato and strings of noodles hanging on her head. "Fine, just keep on laughing let's see if you'll laugh at this!" She said evilly, grabbed the apple pie and hit it against Sasuke's face. The pie slid off and mash potato came, Sasuke coughed choking on pie and mash potatoes. (ewww)

"Oh, so now you're challenging me again!" He quickly took the bowl of salad grabbed a fist full and threw it at her. Soon a food fight had started.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped Hinata and Shikamaru when they woke up as they came in and saw two teens covered in food, laughing their heads off, and were throwing food at each other. The dining room was a mess. One had spaghetti all over her and was throwing bread and peas. Unfortunately Neji, Naruto, tenten, Ino and tasuki is covered with food.

What is more shocking to them is that sasuke is having FUN!!!!! They hadn't seen sasuke laugh this much since he was 6.

Slowly, bit by bit the two food fighting soldiers began running out of _ammo_. "Okay, that's it I ran out." Informed Sakura. "Me too." Sasuke agreed then they saw poor innocent friends crouching down beside them covered in food. "Uh oh…" whispered Sakura. "Are you guys done?" asked Ino. They nodded silently then unable to control themselves they burst out laughing.

"Uchiha, you changed!!" said Neji

"No I hadn't I am still SASUKE!!!" said sasuke but deep down inside him he knew that he changed but he won't admit it.

"Hey guys, it's late you have school tomorrow" said tasuki

Everyone nodded. The girls went to sakura room and the boys went to Tasuki room.

-----In tasuki room-----

"Dude, you have electric guitar?!" said Neji

"Ya…no big deal…" replied Tasuki calmly. "Hey does anyone know how to sing?"

Neji, Shikamru and naruto pointed at…SASUKE UCHIHA

Sasuke pointed at…Neji

"Majority win" said Neji

"What do you have in mind?" asked naruto

"Wait…You will see" said Tasuki. All of a sudden…Sakura burst into Tasuki room and shut the door SHUT she quickly took Tasuki chair to block the door.

"Saku-chan, why are you here?" said Tasuki

"THE GIRLS WANTS ME TO WEAR THIS STUPID DRESS WITH FLOWERS EVERYWHERE. IS TORTURING MEEEEEEEE" said sakura in…again one breathe

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOTHING YOU JUST WEAR IT AND OUR DONE" said hinata  
"COME ON GIRL!! BE A GIRL" said tenten  
"COME ON SAK WEAR IT AND YOU WILL BE AS PRETTY AS AN ANGELLL" said Ino

"See what I mean. NO YOU GUYS MAKE ME WEAR THIS SKIRT AND YOU WANT ME TO WEAR a…A…DRESS?" said sakura

Sasuke stood up and ask sakura to step aside he took away the sofa and ask the girls to come in.

"UCHICKEN! YOU TRAITOR" shouted sakura

"Hn… who says anything about me on your side?" said sasuke

"Whatever…go back to your farm." Said sakura and sasuke twitched

"Anyway back to subject" said shikamaru

"Ok as I was saying I wanna forma band" said Tasuki

The girls squealed in delight and the boys just smirk.

-----After the discussion-----

"Guys give me a band name. Everyone need to think of one and we choose the best okay?" said Tasuki.

"Okay: replied everyone

------After few moments of thinking-----

"How about 'RAMEN'?" asked naruto

"That's a definite NO" said Ino

"How about 'cloud'? said shikamaru

"NO" said Tenten

"How about 'Hyuuga'?" asked neji

"NO" replied hinata

"How about 'FABULOUS'?" asked Ino

"NO" said naruto

"How about 'weapon chick'?" asked tenten

"No and do we look like a girl to you?" said shikamaru yawning

"How about 'SHY'?" asked hinata

"No we are not shy" said neji

"How about Shinobi?" asked sasuke

"How about kunoichi?" asked sakura

"How about Shinobi Kunoichi?" asked Tasuki

Sound of cricket… "DEAL" shouted everyone.

"Okay…Saku-chan and uchiha can go play the electric guitar with Neji and tenten. Naruto can go play the drum. Hinata and Ino can go play the piano. Shikamaru and I can go play the umm…Electric guitar too." Said tasuki

"So whose going to do the leader for the boys and the girls? The boys could be call shinobi the girl could be called the Kunoichi and when we mix it together it would become CHINOBI*KUNOICHI" explained Ino

All hands pointed at sakura and sasuke.

"Ok, my lil sis for the girls, Uchiha for the boy. Deal?" asked Tasuki

"DEAL!" shouted everyone except sakura and sasuke

"NOOOOOO!" shouted sakura and sasuke

"Majority win" said neji

Sakura and sasuke muttered the same thing.

"STOP COPYING ME" said both of them

"NO YOU STOP!!" said both of them…again

"YOU STOP!!" said both of them

"perfect couple" said Ino and tenten

"WHAT?!?!?" said sakura and sasuke

"NOTHING?!" said Ino and tenten innocently

"SHUT UP!!" screamed neji like a girl

"Let's write our own song" said naruto

"For once I agree with the idiot" said shikamaru

"Thanks…-HEYY!!" said naruto

"I Guys I wrote a song I will show you guys tomorrow cause it's late and we need to sleep according to Ino we need our '_BEAUTY SLEEP'_" Said sakura while glaring at Ino

Everyone went to bed…And sakura is happy that she wasn't able to wear a dress.

-----In school-----

Sakura and sasuke was of course…FIGHTING…

"UCHICKEN, YOU STUPID ARROGANT BASTARD! THANKS TO YOU I CAN'T EAT MY PANCAKES!!!" shouted sakura

"WHATEVER PINKY" shouted sasuke

All of a sudden a ball hit sasuke head and they fell down. Sasuke on top of sakura and they kiss.

*******CLIFFHANGER*******

**-----SNEAK PEAK-----**

"**OMG THE SHINOBI AND KUNOICHI!!!!!!" shouted a random fan girl**

"**Wow it's true news travel fast" said sakura**

"**You have no idea…" replied sasuke**

**-----END OF SNEAK PEAK!!!!-----**


	8. Sweet flashback and SHINOBIKUNOUICH

CHAPTER 8: ShinobiKunoichi and sweet flashback

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"AHHHHH!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" shouted sakura and sasuke

"GRRRRR…STOP COPYING ME!!" shouted both

"NO YOU STOP!!" shouted both…again

"Let's pretend this never happen!" said sasuke

"DEAL!!" said sakura

Sakura walk to the left and sasuke walk to the right.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"AHHHHH!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" shouted sakura and sasuke

"GRRRRR…STOP COPYING ME!!" shouted both

"NO YOU STOP!!" shouted both…again

"Let's pretend this never happen!" said sasuke

"DEAL!!" said sakura

"IS IT ME OR IS IT DÉJÀ VU?!" asked both…again

"IS DÉJÀ VU STUPID!!" said again both

"HMMPH" and with that they both walked away…again

Sakura walk to the left and sasuke walk to the right.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!!" shouted both of them…and they walked away.

----Sasuke----

_**Wow… I know you enjoy the kiss **_said sasuke inner

_No I didn't_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_I give up_

_**YES!! I WON!! THE UCHIHA SASUKE ALWAYS WIN!!**_

_Ah hem I am a the REAL Uchiha sasuke for your information_

_**I KNOW YOU LKE HER!!**_

_Hn…_

_**YOU LIKE HER**_

_Hn…_

_**YOU LIKE HER…**_

_Fine I like her, whatcha gonna do_

_**What I am gonna do? ASKED HER OUT DAMMIT!!!**_

_Whatever now go back to sleep_

_**You are such a meanie**_

_Just shut up_

_**LALALALA**_

…

_**Don't ignore me**_

…

_**Fine, good night…(5 seconds later) I mean good afternoon!!**_

…

_**BYE!!!!**_

Sasuke just smirked for having his inner gone. Then he realize the bushes is moving

----In the bushes----

"do you think the plan work?" whispered Ino

"I think sooo" said naruto "That bastard is off to lala land maybe his thinking the kiss"

"This is so…troublesome" said shikamaru

"Man nice kick Neji you totally kick the football on his head and then BANG! They kiss" whispered naruto

"Well, yeah…Uchiha do look soft when he is around sakura and he talks more" explain neji

"So…you're the one who "kick" the ball, neji?" asked someone

"Yeah, I kick the bal-" said neji half way when he turn around to the person it was sasuke with deadly aura.

"Yea…explanation please?" asked sasuke

"Fine, you see you and sakura had been getting along pretty well. You are really soft around her and a little over protective around her and we know that you like her" explain hinata

"really? Name one time! Said sasuke

------FLASHBACK------

Sakura and the gang was walking around the shopping more and she saw this beautiful necklace unfortunately she doesn't bring her money along. Sasuke caught her staring at the necklace. The necklace has a shape of a heart and inside there's a shade of pink. At the side there was decorated by small cherry blossom petals. Then he saw sakura walk away.

He quickly went in the store and bought her that necklace. The boys realize what sasuke is doing and smirk. The boys quickly told their girl.

"Sakura-chan, naruto-kun is bringing me to the ramen shop there catch you later." Said hinata

"come on hinata-chan" asked naruto

"Sakura, Me and neji-kun is going to the arcade see you later." Said tenten "come on neji-kun"

"Sak, me and shikamaru is going to that store" said Ino. "come on shikamaru-kun"

"What up with those people? Ditching me like that." Said sakura

Little does she know the gang is hiding behind the wall while spying on her and sasuke.

"Hey pinky, got you a little something" said sasuke while turning away with a small blush on his face. Unfortunately, she didn't realize only the gang.

She took the box and open and saw is the necklace that she was staring at just now.

"OH MY GOD!! Thank you sasugay!!!!! You know you don't need to buy it!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" said sakura while hugging him.

The gang just chuckled at sasuke expression. His expression is cute, he look away with a small blush on his face.

The fan girls all glare at sakura and sasuke glare at all his fan girls while glaring at sakura.

Sakura quickly wore the necklace. The gang came back as if nothing happen.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA. YOUR NECKLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!!" shouted tenten

"SAK!! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!!" said Ino

"Sakura-chan. Your necklace suit you" said hinata

"Dude, nice move" said shikamaru

"Yea…Man Uchiha you have become softer." Said neji

"My baby has grow up so fast" said naruto while crying fakely

"Thanks girls" said sakura

"Thanks shikamaru and no neji I haven't changed. NARUTO!! I am not your baby!!" said sasuke while twitching.

-------END OF FLASHBACK-------

"Okay, fine I like her! Don't tell her or you won't see the day light!!" said sasuke while glaring

"Okay okay" said everybody

"Bye, guys we are gonna see sakura."said tenten and with that they walked away.

--------Sakura--------

"Hey, Saki I heard you kiss sasuke" said Ino

Sakura look away with a tiny blush.

"H-h-how do you k-k-know?!" asked sakura

"News travel fast in konoha high!" said Tenten

All the girl look at her suspiciously

"Sakura-cha do you like sasuke-kun?" asked hinata

Sakura sigh and reply "fine I do like him like a crush don't tell him or you won't see the daylight" said sakura

"Perfect couple" muttered Ino

"SHIT!! GUYS MY BROTHER IS WAITING FOR US AND IT IS ALREADY 3 we have 3 more hours to do shopping and find a logo" said sakura

"Let's go SHOPPING!!" said Ino

All the boys waited for the girls in the front gate.

------3 hours later-----

Tasuki is waiting for them to come out to see their outfits

Ino came out with Black short skirt not that short just the way you like it but above the knees with a little glittery on the bottom of the skirt. She wore a purple T-shirt which wrote "SHINOBI*KUNOICHI" in pink, she also wore a black blouse. She manage to get that shirt and asked sakura personal maid to edit it and wrote SHINOBI*KUNOICHI and their logo and purple high heels. Her hair was tied in two pony tail.

Hinata came out wearing a dark blue dress which wrote SHINOBI*KUNOICHI in sky blue color and the logo on the front using a aqua color. She also wore a short sleeve black jacket. She wore a pair of black high heels. Her hair tied up in one pony tail.

Tenten came out wearing a DARK brown skirt and a black speggetti strip shirt which wrote SHINOBI*KUNOICHI in white and the logo in white. She wore a pair of brown high heels.

-----15 mins later-----

"HARUNO SAKURA IS YOUR TURN!!!" shouted Ino

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!!" shouted sakura

"YES YOU ARE!!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"HARUNO SAKURA!! COME OUT THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL…" said Tasuki while smirking.

"Don't YOU DARE!!" said sakura

"OH!! I WILL!" said Tasuki

Sakura sigh in defeat she came out with a short black skirt, at the bottom of that skirt there's a logo of SHINOBI*KUNOICHI. She wore a red T-shirt which wrote SHINOBI*KUNOICHI in the middle with white with a black logo as the background. She also wore a wrist band which wrote sakura Haruno. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Last but not least she was wearing the necklace sasuke gave her.

She wore that necklace which caused everyone to smirk even tasuki because he knew the whole story of the necklace.

"Hey!! Sak where's the song?" asked Ino

"Oh be right back" said sakura as she ran to her room

"Wow my sister look pretty" said tasuki

All the girls nodded in agreement. The boys just look at sasuke which look at sakura in wide eye. The guys smirk.

"Here the lyrics wanna try to sing?" asked sakura

Everyone agreed.

Tasuki took out a video recorder and started recording.

------Song-----

Title- fighting dreamer

(EVERYONE!!)

**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go ****my way**

(BOYS)  
**Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)**

(GIRLS)  
**Kewashii shura no michi no  
naka Hito no chizu wo  
hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte  
yaburisuteta**

(SAKURA AND SASUKE)**  
Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo  
mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!**

(EVERYONE)  
**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

(NEJI AND TENTEN)**  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
**

(HINATA AND NARUTO)**  
Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura  
wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete  
fukiareru**

(SHIKAMARU AND INO)**  
Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu  
Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?**

(EVERYONE)**  
We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

(SAKURA AND TASUKI)  
**Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
**

(SAKURA)  
**We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!**

(EVERYONE)**  
We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

(NARUTO)  
**(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)**

(TASUKI AND SASUKE)  
**Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**

-------END OF SONG------

"And…we are done" said tasuki when he press the stop button.

"OH MY GOD!!! SAKURA!! THE SONG ROCKS!!!" shouted naruto, Ino, tenten and hinata

"Umm…thanks!!" said sakura

"HA! Saku-chan see… you writ song well…and you say it suck!!"

"yea…Haruno I think it cool" said neji

"It is nice and not troublesome" said shikamaru

"Pinky, you write songs?" asked sasuke

"What ya think?"

While their talking Tasuki has already post their video in youtube.

Two hour later there are 9, 897 comment. Hits and rating. Mostly from sasuke fan girls and sakura fan boys.

--------The next day at school---------

"OMG THE SHINOBI AND KUNOICHI!!!!!!" shouted a random fan girl

"OMG!!!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?" shouted some random boy/ girl

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" shouted ALL of his fan girls

"Wow news really travel fast" said sakura

"You have no idea…" replied sasuke.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION CLASS!! THIS IS PRINCIPLE TSUNADE SPEAKING!! CAN I SEE SHINOBI*KUNOICHI AT MY OFFICE NOW!" said tsunade through the speakers.

*******CLIFFHANGER*******

**(a/n: This is the longest chapter I have ever did!!)**

**NOTE: SORRY NO SNEAK PEAK, NO HINTING!!! **


	9. Will u go 2 da prom w me? Déjà vu!

CHAPTER 9: Will u go to da prom w/ me? Déjà vu much! A/N!!!

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION CLASS!! THIS IS PRINCIPLE TSUNADE SPEAKING!! CAN I SEE SHINOBI*KUNOICHI AT MY OFFICE NOW!" said tsunade through the speakers.

------At the office-----

"Welcome, KunoichiShinobi!!" said the principle

"Granny Tsunade!!" whined naruto "It's ShinobiKunoichi!!"

"SO WHAT?!?" shouted tsunade.

"Well, boys always come first. Shinobi is a boys name and kunoichi is a girl name!" said naruto

"No offence naruto when did you get so smart AND have you ever heard the word LADIES FIRST?!" said sakura

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" shouted tsunade

"OKKKKKKKKKK!!!" shouted the S.K. (short form for SHINOBIKUNOICHI).

"This Saturday we are going to have a prom. You guys would perform 3 songs, 1 as in the group another one for boys and another one for girls k? oh and you can go enjoy yourself okay? And you need to find yourself a date BUT this year the boys are asking the girls" said tsunade with a smirk.

With that they went separately. (A/n: As in boys' one group and girls' one group.)

**----With Shinobi----**

"TEME!!! Who are you going to take to the prom?" asked naruto

With that sasuke have a small blush on his face.

"Uchiha. Sa~ku~ra…right?" smirk neji

Sasuke quickly look away then…a face pop up from no where

"Judging by the look of your face is SAKURA HARUNO!!!" said shikamaru proudly

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA!!!" chanted all of them

"Fine is her!! Happy? Or sad?" asked sasuke

"SADDDDD" replied all of them

Sweat dropped appeared on sasuke with a twitched.

"WHY?!?" said sasuke annoy

"Because we don't have a date…" said shikamaru, neji and naruto sadly

5…

4…

3…

1…

SLAP!!!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" shouted all of them

"Is for your stupidness!!"said sasuke cooly

"Are you calling the Mighty Hyuuga Stupid?" asked Neji

Sasuke just nodded

"Are you calling me stupid cause I know I have higher grades than you" said shikamaru

Sasuke nodded and say "well, this time your stupid!!"

"Are you calling…(Disco ball started appearing out of nowhere) Uzumaki Naruto (The disco ball disappeared)stupid?!" asked naruto

"Yea…dobe…" replied sasuke

"WHY?!?" shouted all of them at once

"Cause you could ask your girl friend!! STUPID!!" said sasuke

'_Oh yea… Why didn't I thought of that!!' _thought the shinobi's except for sasuke. "I knew that…" replied all of them

"Riiight" said sasuke.

**----With Kunoichi----**

Tenten phone vibrated.

From: Neji

She opened the message from Neji and it wrote:

_**Meet me at the waterfall later, I wanna tell you something.**_

"Oh my god, GUYS!! Neji want to talk to me!! Do you think he would ask me to the prom?!?!" said tenten excitedly

"You go girl!!" shouted all of them.

Then suddenly Hinata phone vibrated

From: Naruto-kun

She opened the message from HER naruto-kun and read:

_**HINATA-CHANNN!!! Meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen now!! Pleaseeeeee I want to tell you somethinggggggggggg.**_

Hinata smiled at the message and said "Naruto-kun want to tell me something BYE!!" shouted Hinata

"She grows up so fast" said Sakura and Ino while crying really FAKELY

All of a sudden Ino phone vibrated

From: Shika-Shikamaru

She opened her message and squealed in delight

_**I know this is really troublesome I just wanted to say meet me at the bridge I need to tell you something…Please come quick because it is troublesome**_

"Let me guess shikamaru want to talk to you, right?" said sakura

When she looked at Ino she have already ZOOM!! Gone…

Then Sakura phone vibrated

From: Daisuke

She opened and read it and shrugged

_**Meet me at the park PLEASE!!**_

She just shrugged again and then went. She was planning that the first boy who asked her she would except and DONE! She has her date.

**-------Sakura-------**

She reached the park and then saw Daisuke

"S-s-sakura-Chan, Can you go-go to-to the--" Daisuke was cut of by Sakura's phone vibration.

From: Sasugay Uchicken

She opened the message and read:

_**Can u go 2 the prom w/ me? Reply me ASAP be4 5 mins coz fan girls drivin me insane!! **_

Sakura replied while blushing luckily Daisuke didn't realize

_**Ok! Ok! I will go 2 da prom w/ you. Lucky 4 u Daisuke wan to ask me 2 da prom but u ask first so consider yourself lucky, Uchicken.**_

_**P.S: I know your smirking!! So stop smirking!!**_

"Sorry daisuke, what are you saying?" asked sakura

"Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Daisuke

"Sorry Daisuke but I can't. Sasugay ask me first" replied sakura

Daisuke frowned and then walked away until he felt a hand holding his wrist. He turned around and saw sakura give a quick peck of kiss in Daisuke lips.

Sakura walked away and Daisuke just blush while smiling.

**-------Ino-------**

"Ino, Will you go to the prom with me?" asked shikamaru

No reply…

"Ino, Will you go to the prom with me?" asked shikamaru again…

No reply…

"Ino, Will you go to the prom with me?" asked shikamaru again…again…

No reply…

"Ino, Will you go to the prom with me?" asked shikamaru again…again…again…

No reply…

"Hello??????" asked shikamaru…

No reply…

"This is sooo troublesome…" said shikamaru. _"One more tries…" _thought shikamaru

"Ino, Will you go to the prom with me?" asked shikamaru.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!" shouted Ino

"Now only you reply!!" said shikamaru

"What did you say?!?!" asked Ino deadly.

"Cow own a hotel?" said shikamaru

"Oh…" with that she went off…

**--------Hinata--------**

"H-h-hinata-chan, will you go to the p-p-p-prom with me?" asked naruto

BAM!! Hinata fainted…

"She fainted" said an old man.

Few minutes later…Hinata woke up…

"H-h-hinata-chan, will you go to the p-p-p-prom with me?" asked naruto again…

BAM!! Hinata fainted…again…

"She fainted" said an old man…again…

Few minutes later…Hinata woke up…again…

"H-h-hinata-chan, will you go to the p-p-p-prom with me?" asked naruto again…again…

BAM!! Hinata fainted…again…again…

"She fainted" said an old man…again…again…

Few minutes later…Hinata woke up…again…again…

"Hinata why did you keep fainting?" asked naruto

"Because there's a old man in front of me…naked…" said hinata

"ohh hinata…will you go to the prom with me?" asked naruto this time confidently.

"YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!" shouted Hinata.

**-------Tenten-------**

"Yo! Neji! What do you want to tell me?" asked tenten.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"repeat it please"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"repeat it again please"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Repeat it again please"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Repeat it again please"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Repeat it again please"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Repeat it again please"

"WOMAN!!! STOP ASKING ME TO REPEAT!!" said neji

"Sorry, am I dreaming or did i heard you say you want to go to the prom with me?" asked tenten.

"I ask you and your answer is…"

"YES!! YES!! YES!!" shouted tenten.

The guys are planning which to sing…

"Umm…how about the fighting dreamer" asked tenten.

"NOOO!! How about Alvin and the chipmunk which doctor?" asked naruto

"I think I agree with him since we don't have anymore Ideas…And by the way this is in a group" said Tasuki.

**----------Lyrics--------**

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

(Boys)  
**I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
And than the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
He said that  
**  
(Everyone)  
**ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
**  
(Boys)  
**I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
And than the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that**

(Everyone)  
**ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
**  
(Girls)  
**You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart**

My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  


(Everyone)  
**ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang**

(Girls)  
**You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart**  
**  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you**

(Boys)  
**Oh, baby  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang (come on and)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang**

(Everyone)  
**ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang**

"OH MY GOD!! It is sooooo AWESOME!!!!!" said all of the girls

"Ya…I admit it it's fun" said the boys.

They practice the 3 songs over and over again… Till they get it perfect.

**----------The next day…The prom night---------**

"Oh" said sasuke

"My" said neji

"God" said shikamaru

"Ness" said naruto

**-----CLIFFHANGER-----**

**If you have any ideas for the story feel free to share and the next thing you know your is your idea is up here!!**

**(AUTHOR NOTE: If you have read "Meet at the interview" please vote which boy you want sakura to end up with!!! Gaara, sasuke, Neji, deidara, Kiba, naruto or shikamaru!! PLEASE VOTE!!!!! If you don't know what I am talking about then go to my profile and read "Meet at the interview"!!! Vote it on my poll!!!) **

**xXbloomingblossomXx**


	10. Prom and confession

CHAPTER 10: Prom and confession

"Oh" said sasuke

"My" said neji

"God" said shikamaru

"Ness" said naruto

Everyone looked at naruto weirdly…

"Did I put too much---" stopped naruto and continue again "Make-up?"

"WTF WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO UZUMAKI THE STUPID BOY?!?!?!" shouted shikamaru

"I am offended" mumbled naruto

"AHHHH NARUTO DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WORD OFFENDED!! THIS IS SOOOO TROUBLESOME!" shouted shikamaru while running around the gym with a…very….sharp knife.

"WHO THE HELL PUT MAKE-UPS?" shouted neji while pulling his hairs

"YOU-YOU-YOU PUT MAKE-UPS?! THAT MEANS ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE KNOWN YOU- YOU PIT MAKE-UP?!?!?! DON TELL ME YOUR FACE WITHOUT MAKE-UP IS UGLIER THEN NOW!!!" said/shouted sasuke

The whole auditoriums were looking at them… girls squealed at Sasuke's voice…. Sadly…they faint…

"No no no… don't think it the wrong way…I wanted to say did I put too much gel on my hair not make-up because one of sasuke-bastard fan girls is covered with make-up…" explained naruto. Neji and sasuke stare at naruto the boy in front of them as if he is going to be a scientist with big big big big eyes. Shikamaru came back with wide-eyes and say "so troublesome" as if nothing happen, as if he didn't hold the knife, as if he didn't run around the gym. All of a sudden out of nowhere a HIGH-pitch voice started going through their ears.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN BASTARD? YOU RETARD!!!" shouted one of Sasuke's gorilla fan girl.

'_When did he become so good at explaining things?' _thought the three of them…

And they look at the door…

"Oh" said sasuke

"My" said neji

"God" said shikamaru

"Ness" said naruto

Everyone looked at naruto weirdly…

"Did I put too much---" said naruto.

'_Don't say make-up, don't say make-up, don't say make-up!!'_ thought/chanted all three of them in their heads

"---gel" complete naruto

"ASSHOLE! It's oh my god with an exclamation mark! Try it again…" said shikamaru

And they look at the door…

"Oh" said sasuke

"My" said neji

"God" said shikamaru

"!!!" said naruto while making a O.O face.

"Okay much better… When the girls show up do that…" said neji.

The auditorium door opened and review the girls… KUNOICHI!!!

The boys jaw dropped…

Sakura had on light make-up that made her look even more elegant and beautiful in a natural way, and wore a strapped light-pink dress that went all the way down to the ground. There was a long daring slit on the right side of her dress that went below her hip showing off her leg and her matching red high heel sandals.

Let just say everyone has the same outfit. Ino, purple dress with black high heels. Hinata, blue dress with navy blue high heels. Tenten, red dress and darker red high heels.

"One more time!!!" shouted Naruto.

Everybody look at him weirdly…

"I say one more time" replied naruto deadly

Everyone gulped… _'Is this the naruto we know?' _thought everyone

"Oh" said sasuke

"My" said neji

"God" said shikamaru

"!!!" said naruto while making a O.O face.

"You look beautiful, Princess Hinata." Complimented naruto

"Thanks, naruto-kun…" said hinata while her face was as red as tomato and with that she fainted…

"HINATA-CHAN!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU FAINTED BECAUSE OF THE OLD MAN!! I WILL COME FOR YOUR FUNERAL…" naruto thought sadly.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

SLAP! WHAMP! BAM! KNOCK! BAKAAAA!

"Hinata is not dead!!" shouted Neji.

"I knew that!!" said naruto with that he brought Hinata to the chair.

"You look beautiful…" said neji

"thank you…you don't look bad yourself…" said tenten

"Troublesome woman…you look beautiful…" said shikamaru

"Duh~ I am always pretty and beautiful…What do you expect?" said Ino

'_No compliment for me?' _thought shikamaru sadly…

"You still look good!" said Ino while blushing…

**---------10 awkward minutes…----------**

"You look beautiful…for a gorilla…" said sasuke

"You look good too…for a chicken…" smirk sakura

"I was kidding…you do look good today!" said both together while blushing…no one could even see.

"Why can't you stop copying…?" said both of them

"STOP IT!!"

"NO YOU STOP!!!"

"Great minds think alike…" muttered Tenten

"Love is in the air…" said Ino…

"They fight like marriage couple…" said shikamaru…

All of a sudden sasuke and sakura stop quarrelling and look at shikamaru.

"Look whose talking…" said sakura

"For once I agree with you…" agreed sasuke

And they shook hands _'weird…' _thought everyone else.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GAY AND LESBIAN, GIRLS AND BOYS, TABLE AND CHAIR, GORILLA…---" said Priciple Tsunade

"That's…you…" said sasuke while whispering at her ear

"---and chickens…" finished tsunade

"And…I'm suppose that you…" said sakura

"Can you guys stop cutting me off? Thank you…" said Tsunade… "Presenting SHINOBI-KUNOICHI!!!!"

Everyone clapped…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard…fainting could be heard and SAKURA-CHAN!! Could be heard.

Little did anyone know Sasuke has a weird feeling of jealousy and over-protectiveness.

(A/N: They are wearing their prom dress not the SHINOBI*KUNOICHI clothes)

They sang witch doctor and again… Everyone clapped…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard…fainting could be heard.

"NEXT IS…SHINOBIIIIII" shouted Tsunade…

Everyone clapped except for the boys…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard…fainting could be heard and SASUKE-KUNNNNN could be heard…as well

**-----Lyrics-----**

**Song: The boys are back**

**(All): Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
(Naruto): We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!  
(Sasuke): You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
(Shikamaru): Together Makin' History!  
(Neji): This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,**

**(All)  
The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**

**(Sasuke): Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
(Naruto): We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.  
(Shikamaru): Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
(Neji): This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!**

**(All)  
The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**

**(Sasuke)  
Here To Change The World!  
To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!  
The Boys Are Back!  
No Need To Worry, Cause**

**(All)  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Look Out Now!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
And We Make It Look Good!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!**

Everyone clapped except for the boys…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard…fainting could be heard and SASUKE-KUNNNNN could be heard…as well…again…

"Déjà vu…!" said naruto

Everyone nodded…

"PRESENTING…KUNOICHI!!!" shouted Tsunade

Everyone clapped except for the girls they just send death glare…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard by boys… SAKURA-CHANNNN could be heard…as well…

**-----Lyrics-----**

**Songs: Evacuate the dance floor**

**(Sakura)  
Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat**

**(Ino)  
Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)**

**(Everyone)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Hinata)  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**

**(Tenten)  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside**

**(Sakura and tenten)  
Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)**

**(Everyone)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**

**(Sakura)  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid  
**

**(Ino, tenten and Hinata)  
Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo**

**(Sakura)  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Everybody)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**

Everyone clapped except for the girls they just send death glare…whistles could be heard…squealing could be heard by boys… SAKURA-CHANNNN could be heard…as well…again…

"Why is there déjà vu every single time?????" said all of them together…

"COME ON!! STOP COPYING!!!"

"I GIVE UP!!!"

10 minutes awkward silence…

"Why is there no one speaking" said all of them together… again…

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL!!!!" shouted naruto "There no one is copying each other…HAPPY?"

Everyone stare at wide-eye at naruto…

"H-h-how…w-w-when…did he get so smart?" asked sasuke

"Since n-n-now?" replied sakura

They both nodded at agreement.

"I am smart?" asked naruto… "I am touched… I LOVE YOU!!!" with that he receive a…

BONG!  
WHAMP!  
AHHH!  
IDIOT!  
BANG!

"OUCH!" shouted naruto until he felt a pair of hands holding his collar.

"DON'T SAY I LOVE YOU TO THEM!! YOU SOUND SOOOO GAY!!" said tenten and accidentally dropped him in the bucket of hot water.

"AHHHHH I NEED ICE!! ICE!! ICE!!" he quickly ran to the fridge and took ALL the ice and sat on it _using his ass_.

Then neji came up while holding a drink in his hand. He went to the fridge and then closed it.

"Where's the ice?" He asked.

"In Naruto's ass" Sasuke smirked. Neji looked at Naruto questionately then put his drink down.

"I lost my appetite…" he murmured and sat down.

Sakura receive a message from her sidekick…

From: Sasugay-uchicken

_Hmmm wonder why the chicken smsing me why we could just talk _thought sakura

She looks at sasuke, sasuke look away and put his phone back to his pocket and quickly walked out….

_Hmmm…WHAT DID I SEE?!?! DITCHING ME LIKE THAT!! AND I AM HIS DANCE PARTNER!! _Thought sakura _OH!! I forgot about the message_

_**Mt me at da cherry blossom tree…ASAP!!**_

_Wonder why? Oh well…. _Thought sakura again.

--------Cherry blossom tree----------

_What the hell is taking that little girl so damn long???? _Thought sasuke while holding a small box he looked at it and whisper to himself "It's now or never…"

Then all of a sudden there's a blurring pink vision coming towards him he said to himself "Sakura Haruno soon-to-be sasuke uchiha girl…!"

----------BACK AT THE PROM!!------------

"Ne? I saw sasuke and sakura went out but in different time… do you think….NAH!!" said naruto…

"IDIOT!! OF COURSE!!" shouted Ino….

"So do you like you know want to…??" asked shikamaru while smirking

"YOU BET!!" said all of them

--------Cherry blossom tree----------

10 minutes of awkward silence….They watched the full moon together until someone interrupted

"Umm…sakura I know this sound cheesy but--" he got cut off by sakura

"DON TELL ME THAT YOUR GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO A WAREWOLF!!" said sakura.

"No" said sasuke coolly "don't interrupt"

"…How can I start this?" asked sasuke to himself.

"You can start from the beginning" said sakura

"I knew that" replied sasuke

"…ok…" replied sakura

"You know we have been enemy and stuff." Sakura just nodded "Well, I know that now we are friends" Sakura again nodded. "But all I can say is can we be something more than that. I realize that I like you no love you, and you're the first girl I love so far. Can you like be my girlfriend" asked sasuke. He looked up at sakura. Sakura just stare at him shock. Did the great mighty Uchiha just confessed? Is the world coming to an end? The answer is yes the great mighty Uchiha has just confessed and no the world is not coming to an end.

Sakura raised up her hand as if she was going to slap him. Sasuke closed his eyes to see what come next and prayed it would be good. But something interrupted the praying. He felt a pair of hands hugging him. He opened his eyes and look down it was actually the girl of his dreams which was hugging him. "YES I WOULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" shouted sakura as she hugged him. All sasuke could do was just smile at the girl in front of him and hug her back. They broke apart after 10 seconds. Sasuke still was smiling.

"Oh my god!! Sasuke Uchiha has just smiled!!!! It is a life time discovery." Said sakura

"You do know that I just smiled to you only and only you. Oh I have another life time discovery… sakura Haruno just said my name and it is also full" said sasuke.

Then sakura felt something sticking out from Sasuke's pocket "What is this?" asked sakura

"Close your eyes and you will know it" command sasuke. Sakura did what sasuke told and she could feel cold metal stuff hanging on her neck. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down and looked up at sasuke who has a tint shade of pink on his cheek. She looked down again to look at the necklace it was pink and the necklace is a shape of a heart inside a heart there is a Uchiha symbol craved in it and it wrote there 'Sasuke's girl S+S.'

"Oh my god that is the sweetest thing ever and the most beautiful thing ever, here I am thinking you're not a romantic kind of guy" said sakura and again hugging them.

"I don't think that is the most beautiful thing in the world." said sasuke while looking at sakura. They both kissed under the full moon thinking this is the best prom night ever or should they say the best day ever. Someone interrupted them by saying…

"Awww… dammit I am out of popcorn." said naruto as he kept on shaking the box.

BANG  
BONG  
BOOM  
SLAP  
KICK  
Kiss

"You just ruined the moment stupid!!" hissed Ino and Neji

"Since you guys are here we don't need to tell you that we are together" said sasuke while again hugging sakura.

With that "HOORAY!! THE GANG HAVE BEEN IN LOVE!!" shouted naruto while pumping his fist to the air.

Everyone look at him as if he was stupid which he is."It means that all of us have someone we love like the brainy and the loud, the weapon psycho and the long hair freak, me and HINATA-CHAN, bastard and SAKURA-CHAN" list naruto

"WHY AM I LOUD?" said Ino  
"WHY AM I BRAINY?" said Shikamaru  
"WHY AM I THE WEAPON PSYCHO?" said tenten  
"WHY AM I TH E LONG HAIR FREAK?" said neji  
"WHY IS SAKURA, SAKURA-CHAN AND NOT INSULT?" said sasuke  
"WHY YOU WANT ME TO BE INSULTED?!" said sakura

"I call sakura-chan, sakura-chan and not anything insulting cause I love her as a SISTER!" explained naruto.

"AWWW…that so sweet… I love you as a BROTHER too" said Sakura as she went over to naruto and hugged him too. Sasuke quickly pulled her back. You could tell he is jealous.

"Hey guys lets quickly go down to dance!!" shouted the hyper blonde(s).

With that the dance… even sasuke and sakura. Sasuke fan girls was glaring the shit out of sakura, but sakura just ignore it and continue dancing. Sakura fan boys was crying and saying 'nooooo' or 'we are too late' but tonight they are going to ignore everything because tonight is a special night to them people would forgot about tonight but tonight it is a very unforgettable night for them. They dance and at the end they kiss…again….

-----------In a alley-----------

"I want you to track down this girl. And kidnap her don't hurt her yet." said a voice. " And as I said I promise you to pay you a fortune"

"Yes…." With that they disappeared.

"Prepare girl cause he is going to be mine again" said the voice as she laugh

**-CLIFFHANGER-**

**~~END OF STORY~~**

**Next chapter **_**"Operation tracking down begins!"  
**_

_**

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
**_


	11. Operation trackdown begins! sasusaku POV

CHAPTER 11: Operation tracking down begins

**The next day at Sakura's mansion after the prom, the confession and the stupid Naruto for interrupting**

"Sakura..." Sasuke called, beside her bed trying to wake her up.

"Ugh." She groaned and covers her whole face with the blanket.

"Sakura, wake up!" he said a little bit louder this time, shaking her shoulders.

"URGHH...I'm trying to sleep mother!" Sakura wrinkled her nose and muttered angrily. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. And a vein popped out, _MOTHER! Do I sound like a GIRL! Why you..._

Sasuke got onto the bed angrily and placed his mouth beside her ear. "SAKURA HARUNO, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

"…"

"WAKE UP DAMMIT! OR ARE YOU IN A COMA?" He yelled even louder this time.

"WHA—Okay I'm u-ahhhhhh!" she screamed at the sight of Sasuke and punched him in the gut as hard as she could. Ouch. Sasuke fell down the bed and landed on his side clutching his stomach. Painfully.

"Ahh, a robber! A thief! A perverted asshole that acts like my sweet precious mother!" she screamed and quickly got her pillow, using it as a shield.

Sasuke moaned and winced in pain.

"Ahhhh...huh?" she stopped screaming as she take a peeked from her pillow, "Sasuke! Oh my god! Sasuke, is that you?" she gasped.

"No, I'm you mother." He said sarcastically and slowly lifted himself up. Sakura hopped down from her bed and went over to help him up.

"Man, you punch hard! Is that the way you greet everyone in the morning?" he groaned and sat on her bed stroking his stomach.

"Maybe" replied Sakura. Sasuke looked at her with a horror struck face. Sakura quickly continue before Sasuke ran for his life.

"It was an accident! You scared me half to death! How was I supposed to react?"

"You react by looking first to see who it is before you decided to randomly punch someone in the gut." He explained even more sarcastically this time.

"Well sorry, I really didn't mean it, how did you get in here anyway?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a dumb expression. "I walked through your door, idiot"

Sakura mentally slapped herself for her stupid-ness "I mean who opened the door for you, you can't climb through… my… window…" Sakura voice became softer and softer, after a few seconds she ran to her window. She looked at Sasuke and looked at the window, looked at Sasuke and the window, looked at Sasuke and the window.

"Holy… Shit… You did not just climb up to a 8 storey room!" Sakura exclaimed "What would my brother think! He would think you somehow raped me" Sakura continue while panicking while Sasuke just twitched.

"What if… he called you a rapist and suddenly called the police and, and, and, and he force me to go to the 'being raped' therapy"

"Sakura…" Sasuke twitched, beginning to lost his cool-ness.

"And, and, and he will sell this precious house and, and, and"

"Sakura!" Sasuke twitched even more and a vein popped out.

"Then I can't see you and everyone else in this part of the world"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke twitched.

Sakura immediately stopped and immediately replied without thinking "Yes mother?"

Sasuke twitched and said "Do I REALLY sound like YOUR MOTHER!"

Sakura quickly changed the subject and said "So how did you get into this house?"

"Hn.."

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU BETTER REPLY ME-" Sakura was cut off by a pair of lips on her lips.

"That's better" Sasuke said with a smirk

"EFF YOU!" Sakura cried

"cee kay!" Sasuke replied/continue.

Sakura remained silent. "So are you going to answer me now?"

"Your brother opened the door for me, idiot"

"I have a brother?" Sakura said innocently.

**With Tasuki**

Outside of Sakura room, Tasuki was passing through INOCENTLY and overheard…

"Your brother opened the door for me, idiot"

"I have a brother?" Sakura said innocently.

Tasuki twitched and…

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"I have a brother?" Sakura said innocently.

"You just mentioned about him 'What will my brother think?' part" explained Sasuke with a sweat dropped

And the door opened and reviewed a crying Tasuki.

"SAKU-CHANNN! HOW CAN YOU FORGET MEEEEEE? At least you mentioned about me BUT STILL!" Tasuki cried

"OH! TASUKI! I DIN FORGET ABOUT YOU!" Sakura replied with a hand scratching her head.

"Then what with the 'I have a brother?'" questioned Tasuki

"Well, you see I was just testing Sasuke here" Sakura said while patting Sasuke head.

Sasuke twitched. "Go to change, idiot"

Sakura twitched and reply "SHUT UP! Umm…err… ALIEN!"

_Is that all I can come out with?_ Sakura thought and mentally slapped herself

_**Your more stupid than I thought, YOU EVEN FORGET YOUR HOT HANDSOME BROTHER! **_Sakura inner said with horror

_Idiot, your me so your calling yourself stupid!_ Sakura argued with her inner.

_**Well whatever, your still stupid!**_ Said sakura inner and went back to sleep

_FINALLY! Peace and quiet in my mind!_ Thought sakura while smiling evily.

Sasuke and Tasuki was calling 'Sakura' or 'Saku-chan' repeatedly but no one answered but all of a sudden Sakura smiled evily which scare the hell out of Tasuki.

"AHHHHH! A DEMON TOOK OVER MY SISTER!" shouted Tasuki

Sakura snapped out of her thought and stare at her brother as if he is someone crazy. "Are… you… all right? Onii-chan?"

"How can I be all right? We will half way talking and asking you why you forget about me, which I know you did and broke my heart then all of a sudden you became quiet and me and your Sasuke was calling you repeatedly but no one answered and all of a sudden a evil smile appeared in your face." Tasuki took a deep breath and continue "Now do you think it's creepy?"

Sakura just stare at him blankly. Sasuke just stare at Tasuki like he just grew another head.

"Haiz, whatever just go to change" Tasuki stated finally got back his coolness. "Me and Sasuke will leave"

"okay!" sakura replied cheerfully

**Xoxo-xoxo-xoxO**

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

I am currently covering my ears because of my best friend here, Ino. Who is currently shouting the hell out of all of us.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! AND DO MY HAIR! IT IS RUIN BY THE WIND! AHHHHH!" Ino shouted. God, can this girl shout any louder?

I looked over at two of my friends, Hinata who is trying to calm the heartattacking Ino and Tenten who is smart enough to bring ear-plug.

DAMMIT THIS GIRL CAN SCREAM! She wants to go to the bathroom right? and I am going to accompany her FOR THE SAKE OF MY EARS!

"Ino" I called

No answered instead "MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

"INO!" I called out a little louder this tine

No answered instead "STOP BLOWING MY HAIR! STUPID WIND! AHHH IS COMING AGAIN"

"INOOO!" I called out very loud this time

Finally Ino answered "Yes?"

"I will accompany you to the toilet! Happy?" I said while twitching, can't she go to the toilet her own? I swear, I don't even know why am I friends with her. Seriously.

I told Hinata and Tenten that I would accompany this girl to go to the bathroom and do her hair while we were walking to the bathroom and I swore something bad is going to happen.

"Ino are you done yet? IT ALREADY BEEN 30 MINUTES!" I shouted.

And finally which looks like its years Ino finally came out. "Sheesh I am done" she said and she continue "the wind won't ruin my hair anymore cause I used…" she took out something from her bag and continue "PERFECT HAIR, NO DISASTER HAIR GEL!"

I rolled my eyes. We were walking and walking and all of a sudden… someone covered my eyes… held my both of my hand and my legs. There are 2 people who is holding my hand and 1 person who is gripping my legs.

If it wasn't for the leg gripping I would have been out by now.

_Shit…_

_Dammit…_

I manage to scream 'HELP' only once but the rest of the HELP's was covered by another person hand...

"SHUT IT! YOU FREAK!" shouted the man.

_I hope someone could hear me… Ino… look here…_

_Help…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Anybody…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Help…_

and everything turned black.

**Xoxo-xoxo-xoxO**

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

I saw Ino running towards us finally is about time Ino finally don with her hair… wait—where is sSakura? Didn't she follow Ino to the bathroom?

Suddenly Ino started saying something while panting "Sakura… _pant_… kidnapper…_pant_… Sakura… _pant_…needs help…_pant_"

I don't like the sound of it but I still need to know what the hell is she talking about!

"Breathe in, breathe out" I heard Naruto said to Ino, I have a feeling everyone doesn't like the sound of it.

Ino breathe in and out finally calm

"I said that Sakura has been black-out by a kidnapper but before that if she hadn't scream 'HELP' I wouldn't know she's gone. So when I turn around I saw Sakura trying to get away from the gripped of 3 people! I wanted to help her but 3 of them looks so big. QUICKLY SAKURA NEEDS HELP!" Ino explained quickly.

I was the first one who ran to the place where the kidnapper appeared, no trace of Sakura…

_Shit…_

_Damn…_

_What the hell is happening?_

Then I saw something on the floor…

_Shit…_

_DAMMIT!…_

It is the necklace I gave to Sakura… My hand was clenching tightly against the necklace.

Naruto and the rest has arrive, they knew what happen by looking at my hand which is in a fist now.

Hinata and Ino was crying  
Shikamaru is using his 200 IQ to registered what could have happen  
Neji is searching for clues  
Naruto who love Sakura as a sister is punching a nearby tree  
and I…

_Swear I would find you, Sakura. We are going to search for you._

Naruto then stated "_Operation tracking down begins, _let's not give up! We will find sakura no matter what!"

Yes we will find her no matter what.

**~End~**

**Review! Here is a sneak peek!**

Sasuke's eyes turn red, angered. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke shouted, eyes turning red

"An Uchiha!" said the first man

"WHO CARES? WE WILL GET MONEY! JUST KILLED HIM!" shouted the other man

They attack Sasuke.

"LET HER FUCKING GO!" with Sharingan who is inherited by Uchiha's only. With one looked everyone would be on the floor suffering.

Everyone was down except…

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**Click this button (:**

**V**


	12. Sarcasm, A wild escape

Chapter 12: Sarcasm, A wild escape

-xoxo-xoxo-

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I just want to say thanks to my reviewers for last chapter, _**Theb3stb3ginning, ****ForeverLovingFanfic-FLF****, ****pet-lover-97****, ****Belles7****, ****MoonlightBreaker****, ****.xX****, ****StarryMoonLight****, ****MidnightCherryBlossomCat****, ****k1tties12****, anime-rocker258, ****animechick1998****, XxKasumiAmuxX, ****StRaWbErRyZiNc19****, **_and_**Valzchan****.**

_Thanks so much! _

_

* * *

_

**Sakura POV**

_Urghhh… my head hurts. Damn, where am I?_

I felt a rope around my wrist, and it's tied to the chair that I am sitting. There isalso a cloth covering my mouth preventing me from speaking

_Oh yeah… I was friggin kidnapped. What kind of kidnapper doesn't tie your feet? Oh joy, and now I have to spend my whole life in this spooky, creepy and not to mention smelly room. _

Then, two men came in to the spooky, creepy and smelly room. One of them has a glass-eye and the other has green hair.

_Heh now is not a time for sarcasm. I need to find a way—_

"Morning, sweetie-pie" said the man with a glass-eye interrupting my thoughts. Damn, how I want to kick him in that place where he used to make babies for women- who is not me, no duh~

"While waiting for the mistress, let's have some fun, shall we?" said the other man with green hair as he untie the cloth from my mouth.

Instead of replying, I snort at his comment.

"We are going to have some really pleasurable fun"

"Over my dead body" I replied. _…oh hell no, I am getting rape. Shit…shit… where is my hero? The one who is suppose to appear and save the girl with an aluminum foil covering his whole body and face! Now is the time to appear my knight in aluminum foil. _

The man with green hair took out his shirt…slowly.  
I swear I was going to puke. He doesn't even have ABS! All he has is FATS.

I looked around, searching for items to stab both of them in the face. Fortunately, at the corner of the room I saw a blade.

As the man come closer to me, I slowly stand up and walk toward the corner of the room and at the same time I pray that they won't figured out my oh-so-wonderful-escaping-plan.

"I told you to tie her ankle to the chair!" scolded the green haired man.

"Well, _SOMEONE_ decided to just bring_ a_ rope and_ a_ cloth, now we are _OUT_ of rope!" replied the glass eye as he emphasize on the word 'someone' 'a' and 'out'.

And there was silence. I _LOVE_ the silence. No sarcasm. Then after a few wonderful moment of silence they turned towards me.

"Missy" said the glass eyed, hell, I hate that name. I snorted. "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

I finally reached to the corner of the room, with the chair attached to me and the rope tied to my wrist and the chair. I quickly grab the blade without them knowing.

Thank god.

As skillful as I can, I slowly cut the rope, I decided to chit chat with them to buy some time.

"Well, sure why not?" I replied with a fake smile.

Both men came towards me and asked useless questions. I manage to cut the rope! YIPEE!

"Before I answer your questions, can u both please come here?" both men smirk and came towards me then…

I punch them both square in the face which cause them a really bad nose bleed.

"OWW!" shouted the man with glass-eye. I ignored him and ran out of the room like my life depended on it, which is true.

"Get back here you… you… FEMALE!" shouted the man with green-hair as he ran after me.  
"You suck at insults" I heard that glass-eye replied.  
"Oh shut up, glass eye boy" I snorted at what the green haired man said. Damn, his insults are lame even naruto can do better. Speaking of naruto… WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

"Okay, you guys get what to do?" I said seriously. I would be surprised if naruto shithead gets it.

Everyone nodded except…

"Err… I am confused. So should I climb through the window or smash through the window?" said Naruto also known as dobe. Why the hell am I not surprised?

I growled. Grrrr.  
Dobe squeak. EKKKK.  
Shikamaru sighed. Haizz  
Neji…flipped his hair? Damn is no time to flipped hair! Who the hell knows what will happen to Sakura?  
I growled at Neji.

Neji sigh and explain to dobe. Neji started drawing little cartoon so the image of the little cartoons could go through the dobe's brain. I hope that he has one or I would be shock to know how he survived school.

**Sakura POV**

I ran and ran and ran. Where is the exit, goddamit!

I could hear footsteps running towards me. Oh no, the two cowards called backups.

Sooner or later, I realize I was surrounded and my legs and hands was held… tightly by the kidnappers.

Curse them. I hissed at them.

"Now, now princess, just follow me and everything would be okay." Said a dude with brown hair, indigo eyes and who is wearing a black hoodie with the word "STFU" and baggy pants.

Everyone who is surrounding me started saying "Welcome back, Kurito-Sama"

He just smirk. Damn, I am controlling myself not to rip his mouth off from his face.

He came closer and closer to me while holding a knife. He scratched my cheek with a knife.

I just huffed. I went through worse than that.

I spit at his face.

"EWWW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU LITTLE MUTT!" shouted the Karito? Kukito? Cookery? Burito? Oh… the Kurito-Sama dude.

I smirk.

He came closer to me. "Say goodbye to this world and say hello to hell"

"The person who should be going to hell is you" said the person who sounds a lot like…

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" I shouted happily.

"NOW!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto and Shikamaru came charging through the window like a superman. Just kidding. He charged through the window and tied all the men surrounding me except the Kurito-dude together using a rope. Damn they are fast.

"NEJI!" Neji charge through the door and hit everyone neck and they fainted. I hope they are dead.

And… the kurito dude came to me and grabbed me, then he whistle.

10 men showed up, 18, shit I lost count.

4 of them grabbed me and pull me away and 5 of them came and protect Kurito-Dude.

"RETREAT! RUN!" shouted the Kurito-dude.

Everyone retreated.

"GO!" said Sasuke.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke came after me. I feel special.

About 30 men came and surround them.

_WHERE THE HELL DO THEY GET ALL THE MEN?_

I hissed.

"Calm down, princess. I will make your friends death fast and painful"

I growled.

I kicked the person who is holding my leg away and kick the Kurito-Dude in the gut… hardly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH!" uh-oh he just swear, he is a bad, bad, bad boy. 4 big men came and grabbed my leg… very tightly.

_OUCH!_

In a second, the 4 big men were on the floor. I looked up and my savior is…  
_Gaara…Sabaku_

**...GAARA? WHERES SASU-CAKES? **Screamed my inner

"G-g-g-gaara?" I said… stupidly.

"You remembered my name! Long time no see" Smirk Gaara.

I hug Gaara and guess what…

"SASUKEE!" I exclaimed.

"Get your hands off her." Growled Sasuke. _Uh-oh possessive side switched on._

"Or what?" Gaara said as he put his hand on my waist.

Sasuke growled  
Gaara smirk  
I stare at the 5 big guys that is charging at us.

_WHERE THE HELL DO THEY COME FROM! _I looked at the sky, it can't be the sky.

The next thing I know, Gaara was on the floor due to a surprise attack, I was once again, held and…

Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

My eyes turn red, angered and possessive. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"I shouted and growled, eyes turning red.

Noone… lay a finger on Sakura, they will regret.

"An Uchiha!" said the first man

"WHO CARES? WE WILL GET MONEY! JUST KILLED HIM AND GET THE GIRL!" shouted the other man. Gold-diggers, eh?

They charged towards me.

"LET HER FUCKING GO!" I said.

My red-eyes are called a Sharingan who is inherited by Uchiha's only. With one looked everyone would be on the floor suffering.

Everyone was down except…  
_Kurito._

"Hmm, what are you going to do now?" said kurito with a blindfold. "You can't make me suffer, when there is something covering my eyes.

God, is he that stupid?

I charged towards him and punch him in the stomach, which cause him to puke blood.

My eyes went back to onyx and I looked at Sakura with a sad expression, afraid that she will run away from me. Instead,

She ran towards me and hug me which cause me to lose balance, and we fell.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Gaara.

What the…

"I am not gay" I said…cooly.

"Not you, idiot. Her." said Gaara as if it is so obvious while pointing at Sakura

I looked at Sakura.

**Normal POV**

'_Damn, I have lots of explaning to do when we get back'_ Sakura thought and sighed. _'This is going to be one hell of a night' _

Unfortunatly, She thought right.

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

R and R guys (: Please and thank you.  
I know that, that button below is very attracting.


	13. Remember Me! AN

**Hey guysss!**

How are you guys doing so far? I am on my summer break and I can finally concentrate on my stories. Unfortunately I will be on hold for two stories; **Nothing is NEVER ever EVER weird** and **Highschool DRAMA WITH LOVE.**

**Why? **Well, when I re-read my both story. I think that both of the stories are written immaturely and there are tons of errors. On hold.

* * *

But the good thing is, I am still working on **'REMEMBER ME'**. So far, that story is progressing really great!

I liked the plot, to be honest and I am surprised that for only two chapters, I have **50 over reviews.**

Thanks everyone for reviewing and if you guys are free and wants to read a story, CHECK OUT **REMEMBER ME by xXmysterious-unknownXx**.

x-x-x-x-x

**Information about REMEMBER ME**

**Pairings: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Summary: **After her dad died, she went into a coma due to the unexpected news. Meanwhile, her stepfather is plotting a plan to kill the entire family. Sakura wakes up to find that she lost all her memories. While she struggles to cope with her new life, engagement and her bitchy stepsister who doesn't help at all instead have an obsession and goes head over heels for her fiancé, she finds out that her life isn't that simple.

x-x-x-x-x

**This is a short preview from chapter 1:**

"_No, no, no, NO! NOO! It can't be! Daddy is too strong to die!" a nine-years-old screamed while clutching her head and ran out of the house with tears rolling down her pretty face. "Daddy! This is a joke, isn't it? Come out here and grin and say that this is all a prank!"_

"_Sakura! Get back in now! Sakura!" yelled mum as shining crystals of pure sadness is streaming down her face._

_All I can do is stare back at that little girl and thought why must this little girl face such a tragic ending. What did she do to deserve all of this? Among me, her and my mum, she is the most affected one._

"_No! I want to see daddy!"_

"_DADDY IS NOT HERE!" mum shouted to the nine-years-old as she steps back slowly with every word mum said._

"_No... No... No..." she murmured. "You're lying, aren't you?"_

_Unknown to them, I saw a car speeding down towards..._

"_**SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!**__" I shouted as loud as I can._

_All I heard was the sound of rubber tires screeching against the road._

_All I saw was Sakura turning around slowly, her jade eyes got huge with fear and paralyzed._

_**SMASH**_

_"CALL THE AMUBULANCE, NOW!" shouted the car driver._

_She falls limply to the ground and hitting against the cold wet road, making her unconscious._

_I was the first one who got back my consciousness, I ran to my sister with mum following behind. I shake her and mum calling out her name, no response. Blood was everywhere, some was trailing down from her head and people was crowding around and whispering to one another._

"_CALL THE AMBULANCE, GODDAMIT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I shouted what I didn't realize was that tears were coming down from my eyes._

_Thirteen-years-old boys are not supposed to cry right? Well, screw that._

"_SAKURAA!"_

_No response. At last, I saw an ambulance heading our way._

* * *

**Guess whose point of view it is?**

**I swear it is someone really shocking. Nonetheless, so far, all my readers are happy with it. I swear is NOT an OC.**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

_Everyone who reviewed WILL be mentioned in the last chapter, no matter how many times you reviewed, your name will mention numerous times (according to the reviews)._

**Chapter 3 will be out around this week. Stay tuned.**

Xoxo, Rachel


End file.
